


Marry Me

by witch_of_fics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Marriage, Oneshot, Song Inspired, Southern accents, engagements, happiness, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His shade covered eyes scanned the newcomer, she clearly wasn’t from around here. She was wearing a foot length blue jean skirt and a white shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt. Her white shirt had a little dog head on it. “Cute.” He thought with a small chuckle. Noticing her long black hair that went down to her ass. He didn’t realize he was staring until the girl walked over, hips swaying and a frown on her face. Her brows furrowed as she looked down at him.<br/>“Do you have a problem, mister?” </p>
<p>A cute Dave x Jade fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Today was the day, he was going to do it. He was going to propose to his girlfriend. He smiled over at her, watching her sit blind folded in the passenger seat of the car, giggling eagerly for her surprise. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand gently as he drove down the interstate and he took an exit into a small town. A wave of nostalgia washing over him and he chuckled quietly under his breath as he pulled into the parking lot of their destination.

“Can I take it off yet?” She asked, squirming eagerly in her seat.

“Mhm.” He said and she took off her blind fold, putting her glasses on her face and adjusting them. A gasp pushed past her lips and she covered her face, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight before her. To most, it seemed like nothing but a little diner tucked away in a sleepy little Texas town. But to them, it was so much more, and it ment so much more to them.

“You took me all this way…” She whispered, seeing the neons flashing drawing attention to the diner.

“Of course, it’s special.” He smiled and got out of the car, shutting his door and going to her door and opening it for her. “After you, m’lady.” He said as he offered her a hand which she took, stepping out of their car. He escorted her inside and into a booth, their booth. Nothing had changed here.

He smiled, it was special for them and he looked over at her, staring into her bright green eyes full of love for him. He would never understand how he managed to get so lucky, how such a beautiful girl chose him. His hand reached across the table and he held hers, his thumb stroking her tan hand. He let out a small content sigh as he thought back to when they first properly met five years ago, in this very diner, and in this very booth. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

*******

He sat at his table, sipping his coffee and going through the newspaper in the sleepy diner, trying to find a gig that needed a DJ or a guitar player. Right now he’d take nearly anything, he wasn’t about to go broke, he had savings. But he needed a job before they burned out on him. He looked up when the bell rang signaling a newcomer in the diner. Not many came this early in the morning, it was a small town, he knew who came when and they didn’t get many visitors.

His shade covered eyes scanned the newcomer, she clearly _wasn’t_ from around here. She was wearing a foot length blue jean skirt and a white shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt. Her white shirt had a little dog head on it. _“Cute.”_ He thought with a small chuckle. Noticing her long black hair that went down to her ass. He didn’t realize he was staring until the girl walked over, hips swaying and a frown on her face. Her brows furrowed as she looked down at him.

“Do you have a problem, mister?” She scowled, her voice showing irritation. She defiantly wasn’t from Texas, that wasn’t a Texan accent. Hell, he wasn’t sure _what_ sort of accent it was. “Well?” She asked, her tone sharp. He put down his paper and took a sip of his coffee.

“Well what, ma’am?” He said, his voice low and slow with a thick Texan accent, he looked up at her through his shades. “I don’t gotta problem with you ma’am. Jus’ sittin’ here an’ drinkin’ my coffee.” He said, scratching his chin lazily. “Seems like you may have the problem missy, no offense. Appears you woke up on the wrong side of your bed this mornin’.” He said calmly, blinking at her from behind his shades. Of course she couldn’t see it, all she saw was the small relaxed smile on his face. She seemed to almost growl at him as she huffed.

“Just don’t stare at me! It’s creepy.” She mumbled and went on her way, settling into the booth in the far corner of the room. As far as she could from his table. He let out a tiny laugh. _“Cute and feisty.”_ He thought, smiling as his breakfast was placed in front of him. His favorite, a T-bone steak, fried eggs, bacon, sausage links, and some toast.  

“Thank yah ma’am.” He thanked the waiter who smiled and refilled his coffee before going to tend to other costumers. He ate his breakfast in silence, listening to the clanks of dishes being washed and people eating. The sounds of people murmuring quietly, it was pleasant. He nodded at the police officers who came in for their morning coffee politely and they tipped their hat to him as their greeting. He finished his breakfast a bit later, wiping his plate clean with his toast. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and pushed the plate away, picking up his newspaper and returned to looking through the jobs. He sighed and frowned, he could only play the same songs at smoke filled bars at night for so long. He stared at the paper, deep in thought as he thought of what he could do for a better job. He didn’t want to move, but he may have to if he couldn’t find a decent job.

He was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard the girl who was scolding him earlier say the simple words.

“O-oh, I-I don’t have that much money. Can’t I wash dishes or anything..?” She asked in a timid voice. She sounded scared of the waitress, it was a small diner and they didn’t have enough to give out free meals. He let out a small sigh, folding up his paper as he walked over to the booth the young woman was sitting at, staring up at the waitress who was clearly conflicted. He tapped the waitress’ shoulder.

“Just put it on my bill.” He said simply to the waitress who nodded and wrote it on his bill. “Ill pay for it in a second.” He smiled softly at the waitress and pat her shoulder and she left. The young, tan woman looked up at him. Her green eyes wide behind her rounded frames in surprise and thankfulness.

“Thank you.” She whispered, seeming as if she was about to cry out of joy for how kind the man was. “Y-you really didn’t have to do that, especially after how rude I was to you.” She said, looking down at the table at the booth in shame as a small sniffle left her. He sighed and pulled out a red handkerchief and handed it to her.

“Don’t start cryin’ now ma’am. I don’t like pretty ladies crying.” He said with a slight smile. She took the handkerchief gratefully and wiped her eyes. “May I sit?” He asked motioning to the other side of the booth and she nodded.

“Of course.” She whispered and he sat across from her. “I-I’m sorry for being so rude to you, earlier.” She sighed and he smiled kindly.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He said with a lopsided grin. “I’ve never seen you around here ‘fore.” He commented after a moment as he tucked his handkerchief back into his pocket.

“Of course you haven’t, I’m new here. First day.” She said quietly. “I really shouldn’t have been so rude to you mister… I’ve just been having a lot of trouble adjusting and all. I was on a plane all night last night and the motel was over booked so I had to find a new one that would let me have my dog and I’m trying to find a house here and I don’t know anybody!” She said, looking like she was about to start sobbing and frowned deeply.

“Easy now missy, don’t yah worry about it. An’ that last part is no longer true, you’re talkin’ to me. And if you need to stay somewhere, you and your pup can stay at my place.” He offered. “And I can show you around town, help yah meet the people here. They’re real nice y’know.” He said and she wiped her eyes quickly and looked up.

“R-really?” She asked, her jaw hanging open a bit at the sheer kindness of this man.

“Course.” He said with a grin. “I’m a gentleman after all, how my bro raised me. A gentleman doesn’t let young ladies stay in distress if they can help it.” He smiled, offering her hand.

“My name is Dave, Dave Strider.” He said and her small tan hand slid into his large calloused one.

“Jade, Jade Harley.” She replied, a smile spreading across her face showing her buck teeth and his smile only grew.

“Nice to meet you Miss Jade.”

“And nice to meet you, Mister Dave.” She said with a small giggle.

 

*******

He smiled, staring off into space as he remembered while holding her hand. How soon they became the best of friends, and soon boyfriend and girlfriend. How the times changed, having to move to the more populated part of Texas due to his job at the night clubs, it paid well after all. And their house, it was like a fairytale house, white picket fence and all. And he couldn’t be more eager to make her Jade Strider.

“Dave?” She giggled and he snapped back into reality, seeing her grinning over at him with bright green eyes. “Watcha thinking about?” She questioned and he chuckled.

“Just about the pretty little lady next to me.” He said, kissing the back of her hand making her blush and giggle. The waitress came over and smiled wide, seeing the couple there. It had been a while sense they had been there.

“I’ll have my normal, if you remember what that is, ma’am.” Dave grinned and she smiled and wrote it down and Jade looked through the menu.

“I think I just want the chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and orange juice.” She smiled and she nodded, quickly coming back with Dave’s coffee and Jade’s orange juice.

“Seems like we’re both having breakfast for dinner.” Dave smiled and Jade grinned.

“Is that a problem?” She giggled.

“Nah.” He chuckled and shook his head.

“Good.” She said leaning across the table and kissing him softly.

They ate and chatted, the waitress removing their plates after they finished. He took a deep breath, he was nervous. He stood up and cleared his throat loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the diner.

“If I could please have everyone’s attention for just a moment.” He said loudly and everyone looked up, Jade looking up at him confused. Her brows furrowed together as she tried to figure out what he was up to. He took a deep breath.

“If you all would take a look at this lovely lady here-“

“Dave!” Jade hissed quietly in embarrassment as the eyes in the room turned to look at her.

“That, would be my wonderful girlfriend. She happens to be sitting in one of the best spots in the entire world. The most special spot there is. This is the spot where we met, this is the spot where I first asked her out at. And tonight, I hope to make it even more special.” He said as he got on one knee before her and pulled out his red handkerchief, the same one she wiped her eyes with when they first met and unwrapped a red ring box. Her heart was beating hard enough that she was sure he could hear it.

“Jade Harley, I will never forget when I first laid eyes on you. In your blue jean skirt with your long sleeved shirt with the shirt over it, your hair down to your ass. I knew then that you were one of the most adorable girls on this earth. I knew when we had our first real talk, not the one when you were accusing me of being creepy but the other one.” He chuckled making her blush with embarrassment.

“I knew we had something special. And I’m so glad you let me into your life. Forever can never be long enough for me to be with you. So here I am, on my knee before you and I have just one simple question that I hope you’ll say yes to.” He opened the red box, inside was a medium sized deep green diamond on a black gold ring. There were two small red diamonds beside the main one in the gold. It was beautiful and fitting for them. Tears filled her green eyes as she looked down at her nervous boyfriend, no, her _fiancé_.  

She nodded, her heart racing. “Yes. Yes!” She squeaked, tears going down her tan cheeks and he chuckled and slid the ring upon her finger before he stood up and kissed her, pulling her body close to his as the other costumers and staff at the diner applauded the couple as they embraced after the kiss.

“I love you Jade Harley.” He whispered.

“And I love you, Dave Strider.” She replied, the booth would always be special. Their wedding party came to eat at the diner, and she told him she was pregnant in that very booth. They never thought they’d be so lucky to have one another, but they were wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, a lot of fun. It is inspired by the song Marry Me by Train, its super cute and I couldnt help but write this AU, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
